


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by amoleofmonsters



Series: Sheith Month 2018 Fics [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sheith Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoleofmonsters/pseuds/amoleofmonsters
Summary: Shiro would always be Keith's light to guide him home.--For Sheith Month 2018. Day 5: Guiding Light





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> Here's Day 5! I'm not super happy with it, but I didn't want to get too far behind on the prompts. Hopefully you all still enjoy it. 
> 
> Follow me on tumbler at whatahunkgarrett.tumblr.com

Keith felt like he was going to be sick, the cold metal of the Black Lion burning under his palms. The battle has been grueling, absolutely soul sucking. He never thought in his wildest dreams that a bunch of renegades could put up this much of a fight. It had been almost five years since the destruction of the Galran Empire, five years since the establishment of the Voltron alliance. There were still plenty of Galran loyalists scattered throughout the universe, but up until now, they were nothing more than a mild annoyance. 

These loyalists were different. These loyalists had weapons Keith hadn’t seen in years. 

The relative peace they had established had lulled Keith into a false sense of security – had lulled them all into a false sense of security. They were going to have to reassess how they patrolled the universe. They were going to have to start harsh training and creating stricter rebuilding efforts. They had narrowly escaped annihilation this time, but there was no guarantee they were going to survive next time. 

None of that went through Keith’s head as he lay against the seat of the Black Lion, struggling to stay conscious. His body twitched as shock waves of pain coursed through him. His vision was blurred as sweat dripped down into his eyes. They had narrowly won, but Keith had no idea how he was going to lead them back to the Castle of Lions. 

“Keith? Keith? Come in, Keith!” A familiar voice called out from the coms. Keith vaguely made out the familiar white head of Shiro appearing on the screen of the Black Lion. 

“S-shiro?” He forced himself to sit up and look Shiro in the eye no matter how much his body screamed in protest. 

“Are you okay? Is everyone okay?” 

“In a fuck ton of pain, but breathing.” 

“I feel like my entire body is burning,” said Pidge, not even trying to put up a front as she sat hunched over herself. 

“I’m alive, but oh god... just barely,” said Hunk, breathing hard. 

“Alive and present,” said Allura, but she sounded very strained. 

They waited for a fifth voice to call out, but nothing came. “Lance?” yelled Pidge, but there was still silence. 

Keith was ready to go into full-blown panic mode when a soft voice rang out, “H-hey, anyone there? I think I passed out for a minute.” 

“Lance, you’re alive!” screamed Hunk. He then doubled over and violently coughed, the excitement far too rough on his body. 

“Don’t over exert yourself there, big guy,” said Lance. 

“Is everyone in flying condition?” said Keith. A bunch of grumbled affirmations range out from the other Paladins. “Okay, let’s separate and get back to the castle.” 

They split apart and Keith was back to piloting alone. He pushed his bangs out of his eyes and brushed away some of the sweat, but he still couldn’t properly see. Maybe it had been too early of a call for them to separate. He narrowed his gaze, scanning the horizon for the Castle of Lions.

“Keith, are you there?” said Shiro. 

“Yeah, sorry, just trying to figure out where the castle is.”

“It’s behind you.” 

Keith blushed. He pushed the controls to turn the lion around. A small, dim white light was in the distance, but he couldn’t see any of the other lions. “I think I see you.” 

“Can you make it back?” 

“I-I think? I’m farther out than I realized. Can you do me a favor?” 

“Anything.” 

“Can you keep talking as I pilot? Just to stop me from passing out.” 

“Of course.” As Keith pushed the Black Lion towards the castle, Shiro began talking about their home back on Earth. He wanted to uproot some of the old plumbing so that they could actually get some functional water pressure. Once that was finished, he wanted to put in a bathtub with pulsing jets. “I figure that if anyone deserves it, it’s us after what we’ve gone through.” 

Keith had almost halved the distance. He focused on Shiro’s words, refusing to let his exhaustion take him. What he wouldn’t give to slide into a bathtub, letting the warm water wash over his strained limbs. Just a few more moments before he could get out of this lion and recover from this fight. He loved that the cyro-pods effectively healed them up within a matter of hours, but there was no replacing the feeling of sliding into a warm bathtub after a long day. 

The Black Lion finally arrived in the landing bay of the rebuilt Castle of Lions. Keith all but fell out of the lion, his body ready to give up. He felt strong arms hoisting him up, preventing him from slamming his face into the ground. Keith barely lifted his head before he had the daylights kissed out of him. He was too weak to kiss back, but he just let it happen. It was more than welcome. 

Shiro pressed his forehead to Keith’s. “God, I thought for sure I was gonna lose you.” 

“You can’t get rid of me that easily.” Keith could tell that his words were slurred, but he didn’t care. “Now, help me get out of this flight suit and into bed. I feel awful.” 

“You got it.” Shiro lifted Keith into his arms so that he was carrying him bridal style. Keith would normally be embarrassed, but his limbs felt like warm jelly and he was more than happy to let Shiro take care of him. 

As they walked through the common room, Keith got an eyeful of Lance and Hunk locking lips. He was positive it was some fever dream, but he felt Shiro speed up. Even as Shiro tried to quickly slide past them, Lance and Hunk jumped back. “Oh, uh, sorry, Shiro! Didn’t see you! We were just heading to bed,” said Hunk, quickly getting the words out of his mouth. 

“Okay, good night,” said Shiro, the words rumbling in his chest so that Keith could feel it. When the two of them were out of sight, he looked down at Keith and said, “Well, that was surprising.” 

Keith hummed, but honestly he was too exhausted to care. Shiro must have picked up on it because he was silent for the rest of the walk. He opened the door to their room and gently placed Keith onto the bed. Keith felt his uniform being stripped off of his body, but consciousness quickly began to escape him. His last thought before he drifted off was about how grateful he was for Shiro. His light would always guide Keith home.


End file.
